The present invention relates to a ventilator and, more particularly, to an artificial respiration ventilator for constant air flow from an inspiration inlet to an expiration outlet in a respiratory circuit.
Conventionally, there is an artificial respiration ventilator with a type of intermittent assist ventilation and continuous positive airway pressure ventilation. A constant flow of air has been provided from an inspiration inlet to an expiration outlet of a respiratory circuit that includes a patient's lungs. In the conventional type, however, no care is taken to continuously compensate for the amount of air involved in the patient's own respiration,.